Lo que yo quiero no es Oro
by SetaianFlame
Summary: Un dragón se entera de una leyenda que habla de unos antiguos artefactos que se encuentran en tierras poni de parte de una fuente confiable. Tras pensarlo, decide ir a averiguar si estos artefactos realmente existen. ¿qué es lo que la suerte le tendrá esperando? Este dragón es peculiar, no busca el oro ni el dinero. No señor, él busca... (One-Shot)


Lo que yo quiero no es oro…

Oscuridad.

Era lo único que podía verse mientras algunos pasos hacían eco en el lugar.

Un leve destello anaranjado era lo único que aseguraba que el dueño de esos pasos no se encaminaba hacia una pared.

 _Pasos._

 _Pasos._

 _Pasos._

El destello naranja empezaba a tomar forma, viéndose cada vez más qué es lo que era e iluminando mejor el lugar.

Las paredes estaban hechas de piedra, dando a entender que se encontraba dentro de una cueva, algunas estalagmitas sobresalían del techo y de estas, a su vez, brotaban gotas de agua directo hacia el suelo, donde se podían notar algunos charcos generados por dichas goteras.

 _Pasos._

 _Pasos._

 _Pasos._

El individuo llegó al fin al origen de la luz, encontrándose con un par de persianas que en otro momento habrían sido blancas, pero que por la fuente de luz que se encontraba del otro lado, habían adquirido una tonalidad anaranjada.

La figura continuó avanzando hasta atravesar las persianas, llegando a una nueva habitación.

Era un cuarto de un tamaño mediano, que era opacado por varias pilas de cajas de madera que había en el lugar, pese a esto, aún había un camino "marcado" que lo "guiaba" hasta su destino. Mientras avanzaba notaba que varias de esas cajas llevaban dentro varios pergaminos, algunos enrollados, otros abiertos mostrando sin pena su contenido y otros estaban algo rotos, con agujeros o partes faltantes, en ocasiones ambos.

También había otras que poseían objetos de lo más extraños para el individuo. Como extrañas cajas metálicas de forma rectangular con algunos botones en ellas. Unas cartas que en lugar de tener los íconos del corazón, picas, trébol o diamante poseían dibujos de monstruos, bestias y ¿monos con armaduras? Eso sí que era extraño.

Ignoró esas cosas y sólo avanzó hasta su objetivo.

En una esquina de la habitación, sentado en un escritorio, se encontraba un minotauro de pelaje rojo con dos cuernos color avellana. No llevaba una vestimenta en sí, su torso y pecho se encontraban al descubierto, mientras que su zona inferior, desde la cintura hasta sus cascos, estaba cubierta totalmente por pelaje color negro.

El minotauro al oír los pasos, bajó la revista que estaba leyendo para luego encontrarse con su "visita", sólo para ver una alta figura tapada en su totalidad por un manto negro.

Si bien para cualquiera eso sería extraño y no sabría quién estaba allí, el minotauro no era cualquiera, y sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba.

– ¡ah, mi mejor cliente! – afirmó animado el minotauro al tiempo que se levantaba del escritorio para acercarse al individuo – ¡que gusto tenerte aquí! – mencionó con su fuerte voz mientras le daba su mano al otro individuo.

El individuo entonces alzó una de sus extremidades, sacando de su manga una mano cubierta de escamas color cobalto y unas garras negras. El minotauro ni siquiera titubeó cuando la mano tomo la suya y apretó con fuerza, es más, el minotauro respondió de la misma forma.

– un gusto verte de nuevo, Iron Gear – sonó una voz que provenía desde la capucha al tiempo que soltaba al minotauro, su voz era rasposa, pero se notaba que era algo joven.

– je, tu agarre no se ha aflojado niño – miró su mano mientras la movía, el sujeto frente a él tenía fuerza.

– para nada viejo – el individuo le respondió – pero bueno, creo que será mejor que vayamos a los negocios ¿no crees? – ante esto el minotauro soltó un suspiro – ¿pasa algo? – no se notaba por la capucha, pero había alzado una ceja.

– verás niño, no he podido encontrar nada de información sobre algo nuevo – le dijo con pesadez, algo que a su cliente no le gustó.

– ¿nada? – Iron Gear negó con la cabeza – ¿Ni una mísera pizca de información? – el minotauro quedó pensativo, pero el encapuchado interpretó su silencio como una negación – ¿nada de nada? – para este punto ya se notaba algo de ira en sus preguntas.

El minotauro se quedó callado por unos segundos, pensando, debatiéndose a sí mismo sobre si hablar o no, pero al final tomó su decisión – bueno… – regresó a su escritorio.

– ¿" bueno" qué? –

Iron entonces sacó un pergamino de un cajón de su escritorio y se lo ofreció al cliente – no son nada más que rumores, pero esto fue lo que pude encontrar –

– ¿" rumores"? – el encapuchado sonó incrédulo – pensé que eras un experto en reunir información –

– lo soy, pero no hay muchos que quieran hablar abiertamente sobre las cosas raras y/o extravagantes que tienen – refutó el minotauro – de los que pude confirmar, la mayoría sólo presumían algo que no existía o simplemente fueron estafados por alguien con más cerebro que ellos – soltó una leve risa burlesca al mencionar a los últimos, cosa que su cliente imitó.

– ¿y qué hace que esta sea diferente de las otras? – cuestionó.

El minotauro por su parte volvió a suspirar – porque en este caso no es un rumor en sí – el encapuchado le hizo una mueca con el brazo que Iron pudo interpretar como un "explícate" – verás, esto más bien es una leyenda – acabó por confesar.

– ¿"una leyenda"? – repitió el encapuchado, un tono curioso podía escucharse, pero Iron Gear pudo notar un leve interés en su voz, a lo que sólo pudo sonreír para sus adentros, pensando que iba por un buen camino con esto. Notando que su cliente parecía interesarse en la información en cuestión, decidió seguir con la información.

– es una leyenda poni – comenzó a hablar, el encapuchado no dijo nada al oírlo mencionar esa raza, pero si pudo oír un leve suspiro con algo de fastidio, sin embargo, decidió continuar – esta trata sobre cómo la Princesa Celestia fue capaz de sellar a una gran amenaza que prometía cubrir Equestria bajo una "noche eterna" – al mencionar eso pudo notar un bufido divertido de su cliente, y no lo culpaba, la propia amenaza sonaba ridícula – aquí es donde entra en juego estos objetos… – pero en ese momento fue interrumpido por el encapuchado.

– ¿"objetos"? ¿significa que es más de uno? – ahora sí estaba interesado. Real o no, la posibilidad de obtener más de un objeto en un solo "viaje" sonaba bastante bien.

– ya llegaré a esa parte – respondió antes de continuar – estos son seis objetos que cada uno representa un rasgo de un individuo, siendo estos la generosidad, la lealtad, la honestidad, la risa y la amabilidad, además de un sexto elemento que es desconocido. Entre los seis son llamados "Elementos de la Armonía" – agregó como dato final para luego mirar a su cliente, el cual estaba callado.

– si fuese cualquier otro, en estos momentos le estaría reclamando sobre intentar timarme – comenzó a decir el encapuchado. El minotauro no dijo nada, sabía como sonaba todo lo que dijo – sin embargo, hasta el momento casi toda la información que me has dado en anteriores situaciones fue real, así que supongo que te creeré, por más extraño que suene – Iron Gear no lo mostraba, pero internamente soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que no perdió a su, posiblemente, mejor cliente – entonces ¿cómo es que puedo encontrar esos tales "Elementos de la Armonía"? –

– la verdad no estoy muy seguro – comenzó a decir – para empezar, no había tomado muy en serio esta información, y sólo te la di porque es lo más "concreto" que poseo ahora mismo, y eso es decir mucho jeje – rio de su propia broma.

– entiendo – gruñó levemente al saber eso.

El minotauro realmente apreciaba a ese cliente. La verdad sea dicha, él era bastante joven en comparación a otros clientes que posee, sin embargo, era quizás el más astuto a la hora de recibir la información. Sabía que había limitaciones, entendía que no siempre todo puede ser seguro o muy completo.

Y aún así, nunca le reclamaba.

Muy a pesar de su raza, le caía bien.

Y es por eso que no le gusta darle cosas a medias o con información importante faltante.

– la leyenda tiene mucho tiempo – comenzó a hablar, atrayendo nuevamente la atención de joven hacia él – por lo que me contaron, debe tener aproximadamente 1000 años – mientras hablaba, fue a buscar algo en otro de los cajones de su escritorio – suponiendo que eso sea real, hay un lugar que posiblemente los tenga –

– ¿y dónde sería ese lugar? – preguntó al tiempo en que Iron Gear sacó un papel enrollado y lo colocó sobre su escritorio, para luego extenderlo y revelar que era un mapa.

Curiosamente, mostraba la misma cueva en la que se encontraban, tanto el pequeño río que se encontraba al este, como el bosque que iniciaba al norte, estaba todo.

Sin embargo, no entendía el objetivo de un mapa que mostraba un punto que ya conocía.

Pero antes de poder pedir una explicación, Iron habló.

– bien mapa, es hora de trabajar – le habló a al mapa. El encapuchado no entendía qué era lo que hacía y estaba a punto de cuestionarle eso.

Hasta que nuevamente alguien habló antes que él, pero no fue el minotauro.

– esa no es la forma de pedir las cosas – una nueva voz habló, era aguda y extraña, no podía decir por qué, pero lo era. Instintivamente volteó en todas direcciones, hasta que notó que estaban solos, volvió a girarse hacia el minotauro para preguntarle, pero algo lo dejó mudo.

Vio como las imágenes de la cueva y demás locaciones del mapa poco a poco se desvanecían hasta dejar el papel en blanco, sólo para que luego una extraña cara se formara a partir de líneas naranjas.

Era extraño.

– ¿y tú que me ves? – el mapa repentinamente le preguntó al encapuchado, sacándolo de su trance.

– Iron – llamó el joven con una voz confundida – puedes explicarme ¿qué _carbones_ es esto? _**(1)**_ –

– una larga historia que te contaré en otro momento – le respondió, para luego regresar su vista hacia el mapa parlante – ahora escúchame bien, tú, no es momento para que te pongas fastidioso – señalo a mapa para hacer hincapié en el "tú".

– ¿fastidioso? ¿yo? Pues discúlpame señor toro súper desarrollado, pero llevo DÍAS encerrado en ese condenado cajón ¿te mataría dejarme en la pared como con todos los demás mapas? – el mapa parlante se quejó ante el reclamo.

– si no mal recuerdo lo hice una vez – en su voz se notaba la molestia y algo de enojo – y no parabas de interrumpir con tus tontos comentario cada vez que intentaba hacer un trato con un cliente ¿tienes idea de cuántos tratos me costaste? – contradijo con un reclamo diferente.

Así empezó la que posiblemente sea la discusión más extraña que es encapuchado haya visto alguna vez. No por el tema, pues era bastante familiar a las peleas verbales debido los hábitos de otro. No, era más bien por el simple hecho de que era una discusión entre un minotauro musculoso bastante grande…contra un mapa parlante.

Y hubiera seguido si no fuera porque este tosió en un intento de llamar la atención de alguno, cosa que consiguió.

– ejem, escucha bien mapa, necesito que muestres un lugar ahora mismo para poder terminar de darle a este buen cliente y amigo mío la información sobre lo que pidió – le ordenó al mapa.

– ¿o sino qué? – retó el mapa.

El minotauro en respuesta sólo acercó su rostro al del mapa – pues sino te usaré como leña para las antorchas de este lugar – lanzó su amenaza, pero el mapa sólo se rio.

– ¡ja! Como si fueras a hacerlo, lo has dicho tantas veces y nunca lo haces ¡simplemente no eres capaz! – contradijo.

– tal vez él no, pero yo sí – el que originalmente estaba como "observador" decidió intervenir al tiempo que se quitaba la capucha.

El mapa palideció, si es que era posible, al ver que bajo la capucha se encontraba un dragón adolescente de escamas cobalto, con unas crestas negras que iban desde un poco más arriba de su frente hacia atrás, ojos dorados y un cuerno color aserrín por sobre su nariz.

– ¿¡u-u-un dra-dragón!? – exclamó alarmado el mapa para luego mirar al minotauro – ha-haces tratos ¿¡CON UN DRAGÓN!? – gritó.

– puedes responderte eso a ti mismo, pero igual lo diré – comentó con los brazos cruzados para luego sonreírle de forma astuta al mapa – él es mi actual cliente, por no decir que es el mejor que tengo – si tuviera, al mapa se le caería la mandíbula.

Pero no pudo decir más pues fue tomado por la mano del dragón para luego ser colocado frente a su cara.

– bien "mapita", ahora hay dos opciones, tienes un ataque de amabilidad y nos muestras lo que queremos ver o… – sonríe con algo de maldad, asustando aún mas al mapa parlante – jeje, "soplaré, soplaré y a ti te quemaré" – recitó una versión alterada de una frase, aunque logró su cometido.

– pe-pe-pe-pensándolo mejor, cre-creo que hoy me siento generoso se-señor to-toro jeje – rio nervioso, al tiempo que el dragón lo volvía a colocar en el escritorio – ade-adelante, dígame que quieren ver –

– muéstrame el "Castillo de las dos Hermanas" y sus alrededores, tierras poni – le dijo qué lugar buscar y en qué tierras se encontraba, todo para evitar que ese mapa se siguiera riendo.

Aunque con el susto que su cliente y amigo le acaba de dar, era poco probable que quiera fastidiarlo, pero nunca se sabe.

– ¿co-cómo no? Enseguida lo verán – dijo antes de que su rostro desapareciera para entonces mostrar el dibujo de un castillo dentro de un claro que era rodeado por un río o risco, que a su vez era rodeado por un gran bosque. Se podía notar en el dibujo que la edificación se encontraba en ruinas, como si no hubiese sido habitado en décadas, si no es que en siglos.

– ¿es este? – preguntó dudoso el dragón, no sabía si se supone que el mapa sea tan exacto, hasta podía ver algo verde en los muros del castillo dibujado, probablemente era musgo que se quedó allí.

– según mi información, si – respondió Iron Gear para luego girarse a observarlo – según la leyenda de esos "elementos", la batalla se desató en el castillo de las princesas, el cual es el que estás viendo ahora mismo – señaló al mapa, que aún no había vuelto a mostrar su cara por el miedo hacia el dragón – si hay alguna pista sobre dónde pudieron haber acabado esos elementos debe estar en ese lugar, y mejor en estas fechas – la última parte confundió al dragón.

– ¿de qué hablas? ¿qué tienen de especial estas fechas? – expresó su confusión, cosa que el minotauro entendió sin problemas. Él estará acostumbrado a sus propias festividades draconianas y no debe conocer las de los ponis, así como una parte en concreto de la leyenda.

– verás chico, uno de mis investigadores pudo encontrar una parte de la leyenda que casi nadie conoce – comenzó a decir, tuvo que resistir la tentación de reírse al ver la cara de interés de joven, sabía muy bien como llamar su atención – verás, resulta que exactamente pasados los 1000 años desde su encierro, durante el "Festival del Sol de Verano", esa amenaza regresará para volver a intentar concretar su meta – terminó de contar.

El dragón se vio pensativo por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente habló – ¿y cuándo será ese festival? – su pregunta hizo sonreír al minotauro.

– en unos 3 días – el dragón se quedó sin palabras por lo cercana que estaba la fecha – jeje, será mejor que te apresures si no quieres llegar más tarde, después de todo, la festividad del pueblo cercano servirá para que nadie te moleste mientras buscas – casi suelta una carcajada al ver la mueca del dragón y el gruñido que soltó.

– grrr, bien, tendré que ir y prepararme rápido para el viaje, normalmente tomaría a un dragón normal unos 3 días en llegar, pero si me apresuro podré llegar en dos y usar el tiempo restante para descansar y conocer el lugar – planeó en voz alta mientras observaba el mapa y hacía que alejara la imagen y así ver la dirección en la que debe ir, no era como si el mapa fuera a quejarse, no, le temía demasiado – muchas gracias Iron, ten – de su gabardina sacó dos bolsas tan grandes como su mano y se las entregó.

El minotauro, sabiendo que eran, las aceptó con gusto para luego dejarlas sobre su escritorio y abrir una, revelando un gran número de gemas y bits. Iron Gear sonrió, sabía desde hace tiempo que, a diferencia de los demás dragones, su amigo no tenía el menor interés en acumular gemas, bits u otros objetos brillantes, y por eso no le molestaba cuánto gastara por su información.

– es como siempre – el dragón lo sacó de sus pensamientos – recibirás otras dos en cuanto confirme que la información es real y no es sólo una leyenda – el minotauro asintió.

Claro, al joven no le interesaba en lo más mínimo si gastaba demasiado, pero tampoco era un idiota que tira su dinero como si nada. No, era astuto y sabía que no debía apostar a que todo saliera perfecto.

Al principio pensó que era algo paranoico, o que codicia al oro de los dragones realmente estaba en un punto muy inconsciente dado que ya probó en muchas ocasiones previas que su información era de fiar, hasta que un día se comprobó lo contrario.

En una ocasión, sus informantes siguieron pistas e información falsas que no llevaban a ningún lado y que fueron plantadas por alguien. Ese día el dragón le dijo que era por eso que no pagaba todo de una, no porque no confiara en su palabra, sino porque siempre hay algo impredecible que puede pasar.

Claro que desde ese día sus recaudadores de información fueron más cuidadosos con la validez de su información.

– por cierto, Iron – nuevamente fue sacado de sus recuerdos – si la parte final de la leyenda es tan desconocida ¿cómo la descubrió tu contacto? – la duda era válida, pero el minotauro sólo sonrió.

– eso se debe a que él trabaja en el castillo de Canterlot, que es donde la princesa Celestia vive, y lo encontró en la biblioteca – respondió, haciendo que el dragón alzase una ceja.

– ¿y de qué trabaja ahí? – una pregunta inocente llena de curiosidad juvenil, no debía olvidar que hablaba con alguien que era prácticamente un adolescente.

– lo siento mi amigo, pero entre menos lo sepan, menor será la posibilidad de que lo descubran – se excusó, a lo que el dragón asintió, se imaginaba esa respuesta, pero no perdía nada con preguntar.

– bien, en ese caso me retiraré viejo – el dragón se volvió a colocar su capucha para empezar a retirarse.

– adiós, Remington – se despidió el minotauro, revelando el nombre del dragón.

Al oírse el sonido de las persianas siendo atravesadas, la imagen del castillo del mapa desapareció, para entonces mostrar su extraña cara – ¿ya…ya se fue? – el miedo en su voz era palpable y sólo consiguió que el minotauro se riera con fuerza, al fin alguien puso en su lugar a ese fastidioso mapa.

* * *

Remington entra por una ventana hacia un cuarto, estaba a oscuras, por lo que no era posible identificar algo notorio. Este sonrió al verlo, probablemente nadie había notado su ausencia.

Menos aún por su conocido hábito de quedarse encerrado por mucho tiempo.

– el crimen perfecto – murmuró antes de lanzar una llamarada azul desde su boca hacia una antorcha, iluminando el lugar, revelando una habitación hecha de piedra rojiza, varias armas colgadas en ellas, desde comunes como espadas, lanzas y mazos, hasta otras más peculiares, como unos objetos metálicos con forma de L, una caja metálica roja unida a una placa metálica larga y llena de dientes, e incluso otras espadas, lanzas y mazos, pero estos tenían aspectos muy extravagantes. Una gran cama se podía ver a un costado con una almohada blanca y unas sábanas hechas con pieles de animales.

Remington asintió, estaba justo como lo dejó antes de salir.

Se quitó su manto y su capucha, mostrando entonces el resto de su cuerpo.

Las escamas de su cuerpo eran color cobalto, mientras que su barriga era de un tono cían. Las crestas de su cabeza continuaban por su espalda, tomando la apariencia de espinas que continuaban siguiendo por su columna hasta su cola, la cual tenía su punta dividida en dos. Dos grandes alas cobalto con membrana negra se alzaban desde su espalda.

Ahora sólo debía prepararse y…

– ¡REMINGTOOOON! – justo en ese momento se oye el grito de una voz femenina, lo que provocó que el dragón cobalto suspirara.

En ese momento alguien entró con fuerza a su habitación golpeando la puerta con fuerza y Remington sólo suspiro otra vez con mucho fastidio.

– hola Ember – saludó con fastidio a la dragona que acababa de entrar.

Era una dragona casi de su edad, quizás uno o dos años menor que él. Poseía escamas cían con la barriga de color turquesa. Las crestas de su cabeza era de un color azul cobalto moderado, así como el cuero de la punta de su cola y las membranas de sus alas. Sus ojos eran de un color rojo intenso y poseía dos cuernos color gris manzana claro.

La dragona caminó amenazantemente hasta Remington para luego tomarlo de su pecho hundiendo sus garras en él, cosa de la que el dragón cobalto no se quejó.

Tenía sus ventajas tener unas escamas gruesas.

– ¿¡dónde carbones has estado todo este tiempo!? – prácticamente gritó molesta mientras sus brazos hacían movimientos que demostraban que estaba intentando agitarlo.

Sin embargo, Remington se quedaba en su sitio sin moverse un solo centímetro.

– nunca te va a entrar en la cabeza que soy más fuerte ¿verdad Ember? – preguntó con una ceja alzada. Al momento de decir eso pudo notar que ella se detenía.

– ¡cállate! ¡no creas que nuestro padre se quedará callado cuando se entere que te volviste a escapar! – exclamó la dragona al momento de soltar al mayor, a lo que este sólo se sacudió el polvo para luego soltar un bufido.

– no fastidies, además, las prácticas de pelea y la hora de estudio ya pasaron, y estuve en ellas, así que no hay nada que reclamarme, _Hermanita_ – le contradijo mientras decía esa última palabra de forma burlona.

– grrrr – gruñó la ojirroja al tiempo que soltaba humo de su nariz – ¡no puedo creer que nuestro padre pierda tanto de su tiempo en ti! ¡yo soy mucho mejor que tú en todos los aspectos! ¡soy lista, fuerte y no me la paso escapando en tontas aventuras para obtener estúpidos objetos! – gritó por última vez antes de ir a la puerta de la habitación y cerrarla con fuerza, clara prueba de su frustración.

El dragón cobalto, por su parte, sólo se quedó en silencio por unos segundos antes de soltar un suspiro pesado.

– créeme que yo me pregunto lo mismo, hermanita – murmuró por lo bajo.

No era del todo mentira, se preguntaba cuánto faltaba para que su padre, Torch, también conocido como el actual _Dragon Lord_ , perdería la paciencia con él para entonces concentrarse en su segunda hija y prepararla para el evento de elección del Dragon Lord: La Prueba de Fuego.

No era que la viera como mejor opción que él, todo lo contrario, era consciente que la superaba en casi todo, sin mencionar la mentalidad de su padre del género masculino por sobre el femenino.

Sino por el simple hecho que, de convertirse en Dragon Lord, perdería toda la libertad para ir en sus viajes.

Por eso sólo esperaba hasta que su padre entrara en razón y entendiera que él no tiene el menor interés. E incluso si eso no resultara, sólo no debería hacer nada durante la Prueba de Fuego y dejar las tierras dragón al lagarto suertudo que la completara.

Realmente no le interesaba en tanto pudiera continuar con su actual estilo de vida.

Claro que, sólo esperaba que el dragón ganador no resultase siendo un idiota con dos garras por cerebro que le declare la guerra a las demás razas.

Eso sería un desastre.

Sacudió la cabeza, este no era el momento para pensar en eso.

Cada minuto que perdía, era un minuto menos que tenía para su viaje.

Fue directo hasta su cama, para luego sacar una mochila desde debajo de ella hecha con pieles. Uno de los pocos objetos que obtuvo de parte de Iron Gear que no eran "extravagantes".

Tras esto se puso a seleccionar las cosas que le serían útiles para luego meterlas en ella. Eran principalmente provisiones para el viaje, carnes y algunas gemas para alimentarse.

Luego de tener lista su mochila, se dispuso a prepararse para cualquier… "dificultad" que se le presente.

Se colocó un cinturón en su cintura, el cual tenía varias ataduras ideales para enganchar objetos en ellas.

Luego se dirigió hacia la pared llena de armas y tomó dos de los objetos con forma de "L". Ambos eran casi iguales, poseían un cañón bastante grande unido a una placa metálica color púrpura que lo unía a un mango color hueso. Algo peculiar de ambas armas, era que poseían un ojo a un costado de la placa metálica, una lo tenía del lado derecho y la otra del lado izquierdo.

Colocó ambas armas en las ataduras a los costados del cinturón.

Luego regresó su vista al muro, o más concretamente, hacia una espada que estaba colgada de forma horizontal en este.

Era lo que cualquiera definiría como una espada katana, sin embargo, esta carecía de la curvatura que sería común en ellas. Su hoja era de un color plateado brillante, reflejando perfectamente la luz proveniente de las antorchas mientras que su mango era de color rojo. Pero lo que más resaltaba era que le zona en la que ambas partes se unían tenía la forma de un lobo, cuyo cuello se encontraba unido al mango, y su hocico abierto estaba sobre la hoja, dando la impresión de que el canino intentaba devorar el metálico filo.

Asintió con una sonrisa de satisfacción, para luego tomar la espada y su respectiva funda que se encontraba colgada debajo de esta, y entonces colocarla en su espalda entre las alas.

Por un momento se detuvo a pensar, cualquier otra arma que llevase acabaría perjudicándolo al ser un peso extra, pero también podría ser útil tener una tercera opción en caso de ser necesaria.

Observó todo su "arsenal" mientras pensaba, hasta que su mirada se topó con un punto en concreto.

Sonrió mostrando los colmillos.

Ya había encontrado lo que faltaba.

* * *

Ya teniendo todo listo, se preparó para salir.

Había gastado casi dos horas preparándose, pero al fin iría a las tierras de los ponis.

Emprendió vuelo en dirección al castillo que buscaba, el cual estaba en un bosque conocido como "Bosque Everfree"

Su suposición fue casi exacta, pues se tardó un poco más de dos días.

Llegó al tercer día, ya habiendo perdido casi la mitad del primero en otras cosas.

Decidió tomarse un descanso antes de empezar a examinar el lugar.

Afortunadamente ya había visto el castillo mientras volaba, pero decidió desviarse un poco.

Se colocó entre los arboles del bosque, pues según Iron Gear le comentó, el bosque era evitado por los ponis del pueblo.

Aprovechando esto, se echó sobre las ramas de los árboles para empezar a descansar.

Por entre las hojas podía ver un poco del pueblo, así al menos no se aburriría viendo insectos, no.

Él se aburriría viendo ponis.

Sin embargo, el haber recorrido tanta distancia en tan poco tiempo y con no muy largos períodos de descanso empezaban a pasarle factura, pues sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse sin que éstos pusieran la menor resistencia.

Lo último que vio fue una carroza tirada por un par de pegasos aterrizar en el pueblo.

* * *

Abrió los ojos, no sabía en qué momento los cerró, y menos el cuándo se quedó dormido.

Se pasó las garras por los ojos antes de empezar a levantarse.

Y lo primero que notó al recobrar sus 5 sentidos fue el cielo ¡YA ERA LA MALDITA NOCHE!

No podía creer que perdió tanto tiempo.

– grrrr, por los volcanes, perdí demasiado tiempo – gruñó, no necesitaba ser un experto para saber que la noche no acababa de iniciar. No, seguramente ya tenía varias horas de oscuridad perdidas.

Sacudió su cabeza, este no era el momento para perder el enfoque.

Rememorando la dirección en la que vino, así como la ubicación del castillo, alzó vuelo.

Podía escuchar aún una celebración proveniente del pueblo, evidencia de que todavía le quedaba algo de tiempo sin ser molestado.

Tras unos aproximados 10 minutos de viaje, gracias a sus buenas alas, pudo divisar el castillo.

Al llegar pudo apreciarlo mejor.

Y notar que el mapa no exageraba con el mal estado de este.

Quizás hasta se quedaba corto.

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza para sacar el pensamiento.

– _concéntrate Remington, perdiste mucho tiempo que ahora debes recobrar_ – pensó mientras abría la doble puerta de la entrada.

Remington se había imaginado varios lugares u objetos en los que podrían estar los tales "Elementos de la Armonía".

Definitivamente no esperaba encontrarse con un pedestal con 5 piedras circulares sobre este.

El dragón cobalto pareció quedarse procesando la situación por unos segundos, hasta que cayó en 20.

– ¿esos…son los tan "llamativos" Elementos de la Armonía? – preguntó al aire.

Se acercó lentamente, no confiado en que fuese tan sencillo y esperando cualquier tipo de trampa…

Alas listas en caso de que se abra el suelo…

Piernas preparadas para esquivar cualquier cosa que se le lance…

Garras cerca de la espada para bloquear cualquier posible ataque…

Y es ese preciso momento cuando…

.

.

.

Remington llega hasta el pedestal.

Confundido, el hijo del Dragon Lord observa alrededor para ver si realmente no había nada, sólo para acabar confirmándolo.

– bueno, eso sin dudas fue decepcionante – suspiró el dragón cobalto, pero luego observó con sospecha una de las rocas – aunque también puede ser que… – dejó la oración al aire mientras acercaba sus garras hacia la roca.

Cabe aclarar que el pedestal era bastante alto y, por ende, tuvo que ayudarse con sus alas para alcanzarla.

Tomó la roca, e instantáneamente se coloca en posición para recibir cualquier cosa que le arrojaran…

Silencio.

Nada pasó. Sólo se oyó el sonido de un grillo. Hasta estaba seguro que vio un arbusto seco rodando por la sala.

– ugh, más decepcionante imposible – comentó en voz baja mientras se llevaba una garra a la cara.

Pero luego empieza a mirar con atención la roca circular que sostenía. Era completamente blanca, con un triángulo tallado en esta.

La giró varias veces, pero no puedo encontrar nada más que identificara esa roca como lo que buscaba.

– ¿realmente estos son los Elementos de la Armonía? – se preguntó dudoso a sí mismo, obviamente no esperando una respuesta.

Sin embargo, eso fue justo lo que recibió.

– efectivamente, esos SON los Elementos de la armonía – una extraña voz proveniente de sus espaldas lo sorprendió. La voz era extraña, pero evidentemente femenina.

Velozmente se giró para encarar a la dueña de esa voz, encontrándose de frente con una yegua.

Era una poni alta, de hecho, era casi de su tamaño sin contar el cuerno en su cabeza. Tenía pelaje negro y una crin color cerúleo oscuro cuyos bordes tenían un extraño efecto, como si se tratara de una neblina. Poseía dos alas negras en los costados de su torso, y extrañamente no podía notar plumas en estas. Poseía unos ojos color turquesa en conjunto de una pupila felina. Llevaba una armadura cían que cubría su pecho y sus cascos, así como un casco a juego.

Cuerno y alas, genial, estaba lidiando con una alicornio.

Los conocía únicamente por los conocimientos que su "padre" le obligó a tener. Nunca le vio la importancia, dado que supuestamente sólo hay dos de ellos en el mundo: uno siendo Celestia la princesa principal de los ponis, y otra siendo también una princesa, pero de un lugar llamado "el imperio de cristal".

Y tal parece que descubrió a la tercera.

– es curioso ver un dragón en tierras de ponis, de hecho, eres el segundo que me encuentro – ese comentario le hubiera dado igual, de no ser por la última parte.

– ¿"segundo"? je, parece que alguien se me adelantó entonces – respondió sin despegar la mirada de la alicornio – y dime ¿con quién tengo el "placer" de hablar? – preguntó con un marcado sarcasmo, cosa que molestó a la yegua frente a él.

– más respeto en tus palabras, lagarto, estás hablando con Nightmare Moon, futura soberana de Equestria – exclamó.

– genial, llegué en medio de un golpe de estado – murmuró con un suspiro Remington, cosa que provocó que a Nightmare Moon le saliera una vena en su sien.

Sin embargo, la alicornio prefirió no perder tiempo molestándose con el dragón cobalto. Más bien prefirió usarlo para sacarse algunas dudas.

– dime algo, dragón ¿qué te trae a estas tierras de Ecuestria? – preguntó genuinamente curiosa la yegua de la noche.

No viendo un verdadero motivo por el cual mentir, Remington decidió decir la verdad – cierto individuo me habló sobre los Elementos de la Armonía, y vine hasta aquí para buscarlos y llevármelos – dijo con honestidad.

Sabía que la yegua frente a él no era estúpida, por lo que no ganaba nada con mentir.

Ante lo dicho Nightmare Moon sólo alzó una ceja – ¿"llevártelos"? ¿y qué ganarías con eso? – preguntó con cautela, pues esos eran los artilugios que podrían regresarla a su encierro en la luna por otros 1000 años.

Sin embargo, Remington sólo se encogió de hombros – pues tenerlos – respondió con simplicidad, como si ya hubiese sido bastante claro desde el principio.

Nightmare se quedó sin palabras ¿el dragón frente a ella estaba hablando en serio?

No, no era posible.

Los dragones eran criaturas codiciosas, cuyos principales objetivos eran hacerse con la propiedad de distintas gemas, piedras preciosas u objetos de gran valor para saciar su codicia.

Y los elementos en el estado en el que se encontraban ¿qué dragón podría quererlos así?

No eran brillantes.

No eran "valiosos".

No tenían nada que los debiera atraer.

Y aún así, este dragón de escamas cobalto recorrió todo el camino sólo para conseguirlos.

Que estupidez.

La yegua de la noche no se creía las palabras de Remington.

– si, claro, dime la verdad, dragón – exigió la alicornio con el ceño fruncido, cosa que sólo logró que el dragón armado alzara una ceja.

– pero si ya te la dije – comentó con aparente tranquilidad, sin embargo, discretamente dirigía una de sus garras hacia una de las armas enfundadas en su cinturón.

– ¡mientes! – exclamó con ira Nightmare Moon, para que luego una idea llegase a su cabeza.

Una idea que no le agradó para nada.

– acaso… – murmuró por lo bajo, pero el buen oído de Remington fue capaz que escucharla – ¿acaso mi hermana, a sabiendas que yo regresaría, ¡hizo un trato con los dragones para que le llevaran los elementos!? – exclamó enojada.

– y ahora estás malentendiendo las cosas, yo no tengo nada que ver con tu hermana… sea quién sea – Remington intentaba mantenerse calmado, pero la situación no era muy favorable – _carbones, esa mirada que tiene es la misma que tiene mi hermana cuando se enfada al punto de no escuchar a nadie cuando sus esfuerzos por convencer a nuestro padre no le salen bien ¿¡qué acaso esta también es una hermana menor desesperada por atención!?_ – pensó algo alarmado.

Si esta yegua era como su hermana…

…entonces debía andarse con cuidado.

Y justo al caer en cuanta de ello tuvo que rodar por el suelo para esquivar un poderoso rayo de magia pura.

¡la hija de su yegua madre había apuntado a su cabeza!

Agradece que no estaba directamente en frente del pedestal, de lo contrario, este probablemente hubiese explotado.

Con los elementos que tanto quería con él.

– relaja tu paranoia, yegua – Remington comenzó a decir, pero no pudo seguir pues la alicornio lo interrumpió.

– no te molestes lagarto super desarrollado, no vas a engañarme – lo cortó mientras sonreía mostrando sus colmillos similares a los de un vampiro – pero te daré una oportunidad, únete a mí, y podrás vivir para ver mi hermoso reinado ¡iluminado por una hermosa noche eterna! – le ofreció, pero el dragón se enfocó en la última parte.

– " _noche eterna" ¿eh? Parece que esta es el mal que mencionó Iron Gear cuando me contó la leyenda, genial_ – pensó con ligero fastidio para luego tomar ambas armas de sus fundas colocadas en su cinturón, luego de soltar la piedra y hacerla rodar a un costado, y entonces apuntar con ellas a la yegua frente a él – lo siento "su majestad", pero nadie, nunca, me da órdenes – al decir eso, sonrió de lado, regalándole un vistazo de sus propios colmillos.

Nightmare Moon, por su parte, sólo soltó una carcajada – pues que así sea, dragón – un aura mágica color morado cubría su cuerno mientras se preparaba para luchar.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente durante un rato, ambos esperando a ver qué es lo que hacía el otro y así contratacar, esperando esa simple señal que activara sus sentidos al 100%.

Señal que llegaría en forma de una roca que se soltó de una biga y cayó hasta el suelo, generando un sonido de eco que cubrió toda la sala.

La alicornio y el dragón reaccionaron a esto. Remington corrió hacia Nightmare Moon, a lo que esta sólo rio mientras disparaba rayos mágicos hacia el dragón.

Este se lanzó hacia un costado al momento de apuntar hacia la yegua con una de sus armas, para luego presionar el gatillo y que de esta algo saliera disparado hacia la alicornio.

Nightmare Moon no hizo ningún ademán que indicara que lo fuera a esquivar, sólo se limitó a crear un campo de energía a su alrededor que bloqueó el ataque que, muy para la sorpresa de la yegua, dejó una marca en este.

Pudo apreciar brevemente que el objeto disparado por esa extraña arma era una pequeña esfera, quizás hecha de piedra. Pero no pudo pensar más al ver que el dragón le apuntaba con ambas armas y le disparaba con gran velocidad.

Poco a poco los disparos iban consumiendo la barrera, por lo que no le quedó de otra más que canalizar su magia para reforzarla.

Remington pudo notar que el escudo que la protegía se había vuelto más brillante. Pero bueno, no importaba, en algún momento ese campo debía ceder, aún si eso le costaba toda su munición.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo único que la alicornio estaba haciendo, el campo de energía poco a poco iba brillando más y más.

Para cuando el dragón entendió qué iba a pasar, ya fue muy tarde.

El escudo explotó y provocó una onda de aire que lo impactó y lo alejó unos metros.

La nube de humo nubló la vista de ambos.

Nightmare Moon estaba jadeando levemente, no esperando tener que usar una maniobra así contra un oponente a distancia.

Tal parece que había subestimado a este dragón.

Remington, por su parte, estaba con una rodilla en el suelo mientras se sostenía la barriga con una de sus garras. No se esperó una técnica así de parte de la alicornio, mucho menos que doliera tanto a esa distancia.

Tal parece que había subestimado a esta yegua.

Remington decidió aprovechar la nube de humo para recargar la munición de sus armas, pues, aunque estas tuvieran una gran capacidad, estaba lejos de ser interminable. Por mientras, Nightmare Moon pensaba en una forma de sobreponerse ante las armas de su oponente, unas armas que podrían fácilmente consumir sus barreras.

Entonces decidió jugar con el segundo rasgo más característico de los dragones:

Su enorme orgullo.

Cuando la nube de polvo se desvaneció, los dos se vieron listos para continuar, pero la yegua de la noche decidió hablar.

– nada mal para un lagarto, eres bueno a distancia, pero… – hizo una breve pausa mientras hablaba con un tono altanero – ¿serás igual de hábil en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo? ¿o acaso atacarás a distancia como un cobarde? – le preguntó, esperando que eso le dé una ventaja al enfrentar a un dragón molesto por golpear su orgullo.

Remington se mantuvo callado, ese era un claro intento de manipularlo, cosa que le dejó una cosa clara…

La yegua frente a él les temía a sus armas.

Sin embargo, había gastado mucha munición sólo para penetrar una única barrera. Y no había traído tanta como de costumbre porque se había confiado en que no se enfrentaría a nadie muy peligroso.

Que ingenuo fue.

Pero ahora, la alicornio le ofrecía un combate "mano a mano", o bueno, "casco a garra".

Remington sólo sonrió mientras enfundaba sus dos armas, lo que causó también la sonrisa de Nightmare Moon.

– pero, aun así – el dragón habló – no te molestará que use esto ¿verdad? – preguntó retóricamente mientras desenfundaba la espada ubicada en su espalda.

Nightmare Moon sólo ensanchó su sonrisa mientras su cuerno brillaba – para nada, de hecho, yo también traeré mi arma – un destello blanco cegó a Remington por unos segundos.

Al recuperar la vista, sólo pudo ensanchar los ojos ante lo que tenía en frente.

Junto a Nightmare Moon se encontraba una hermosa guadaña más alta que ella. Su mango era de un color azul nocturno, casi legando a ser negro, con diversos puntos blancos en esta que simulaban estrellas formando constelaciones. La hoja era plateada con una tonalidad levemente azulada, casi pareciendo la propia luna que se encontraba en el cielo.

Remington sólo pudo maravillarse ante tal visión.

– ¿te gusta? – preguntó Nightmare Moon al hipnotizado dragón – esta es la "Moon Reaper", mi arma personal – comentó con orgullo sobre su arma.

El dragón, al salir de su estupor, sólo esbozó una sonrisa – perfecto – comenzó a decir mientras se colocaba en posición. Sus piernas levemente flexionadas mientras sostenía la espada con ambas manos frente a él – parece que tendré algo más que llevarme a casa el día de hoy –

– ya veremos, lagartija – comentó antes de desaparecer en un destello.

Remington, no esperando ese suceso, abrió los ojos antes de extender sus alas y elevarse. Justo a tiempo para esquivar un corte proveniente de la Moon Reaper que le vino por la espalda.

El dragón entonces descendió a gran velocidad para intentar darle un tajo a la alicornio, pero esta volvió a desaparecer.

Ya sabiendo qué iba a pasar, Remington volteó hacia atrás y lanzó un tajo con su espada, el cual fue bloqueado por la guadaña de Nightmare.

Un forcejeo inició. Ambos ponías sus fuerzas en sobreponerse al otro. Nightmare llegó incluso a usar sus cascos para empujar con mayor fuerza su guadaña (que era sostenida por su magia), dándole la ventaja sobre el dragón.

O eso creía, pues al ver la leve iluminación azul proveniente de la boca de su oponente le hizo entender ago.

Se había acercado demasiado.

Nightmare Moon retrocedió y descendió justo a tiempo para esquivar un torrente de llamas provocado por el aliento de Remington.

Antes de siquiera poder articular una palabra, fue forzada a bloquear una serie de tajos causados por su oponente con el mango de su arma.

Concentrándose lo mejor que pudo mientras bloqueaba los veloces y feroces ataques, logró desaparecer de en frente de Remington y teletransportarse sobre él.

Pero antes de siquiera poder dar otro tajo, el dragón se elevó a gran velocidad para luego acertar un potente cabezazo en la mandíbula de la yegua.

Nightmare Moon quedó aturdida por unos segundos, tiempo que Remington aprovechó para tomarla de uno de sus cascos y arrojarla hacia un muro de la sala. El cual se derrumbó por el impacto debido a lo débil que se volvió tras tantos años.

El dragón armado descendió hasta quedar de pie sobre el suelo. Sabía bien que esto no había terminado aún.

Y estaba en lo cierto, pues los escombros del muro fueron removidos por una explosión mágica provocada por una muy molesta alicornio.

Esta desapareció en un destello de luz, que el dragón empezó a interpretar como el uso de un hechizo de teletransportación, por lo que instantáneamente se preparó para lo que vendría desde su espalda.

Pero nunca se preparó para recibir algo de frente.

Un fuerte impacto en la mandíbula fue el resultado de su descuido, además de recibir un rayo mágico que definitivamente fue lanzado a quemarropa.

El impacto lo alejó bastante de donde estaba, pero antes de chocar con un muro o caer hasta el suelo, Nightmare Moon apareció debajo de su espalda y le dio una patada doble que lo levantó hacia el techo, atravesándolo.

Remington impactó al fin con el suelo, adolorido. Agradecía a sus tan fuertes escamas el haber resistido tal cantidad de golpes.

Escuchó aleteos provenientes desde el agujero que causó el último golpe de la alicornio, obviamente esa estaba llendo a por él.

Ahora mismo tenía dos opciones…

O se levantaba y la recibía con un golpe para continuar la batalla.

O se quedaba en el suelo fingiendo inconsciencia para recuperar energía o que ella bajase la guardia y atacarla desprevenida.

Otra cosa que agradecía era su cerebro, definitivamente él y su hermana pensaban mucho mejor las cosas que los demás dragones de su edad.

Remington entonces cerró los ojos y aflojó el agarre de su espada, además de relajar su cuerpo como si quisiera dormir.

Aunque el hacerlo no sonaba tan mal tampoco.

Oyó entonces dos pares de cascos aterrizar frente a él.

– realmente me tomaste mayor esfuerzo del que creí, dragón, pero al final terminaste cayendo ante mí, como todos lo harán – al tener los ojos cerrados no pudo ver la sonrisa maligna que adornaba los labios de Nightmare Moon, aunque pudo imaginarla.

Casi rueda los ojos por el enorme ego de la yegua.

Afortunadamente no tuvo que escuchar más, dado que una tercena voz los interrumpió.

– wow –

– ven Twilight ¿no es lo que estabas esperando? – un par de voces femeninas notoriamente jóvenes se oyeron desde el lugar en el que la pelea había iniciado.

– oh, parece que las invitadas de honor han llegado – habló Nightmare con un tono oscuro – bueno lagartija, parece que el acabarte tendrá que esperar – fue lo último que pudo oír antes de que a través de sus párpados pudiera notar un destello de unos segundos.

Se había teletransportado a otro punto.

Lentamente abrió un ojo, asegurándose de que no hubiera moros en la costa.

Se levantó con algo de dificultad y dolor, por suerte sólo le quedaría algún que otro moretón, la ventaja de tener una armadura incorporada.

– con que, "invitadas de honor" ¿eh? – murmuró por lo bajo antes de sonreír, parece que la yegua estaría entretenida por un rato.

Un rato que él aprovecharía para recuperarse.

* * *

 **Unos minutos antes**

Un grupo de seis yeguas habían llegado hasta el Castillo de las Hermanas Nobles tras haber superado varios "desafíos".

– wow – fueron las palabras de una unicornio blanca de crin violeta peinada de forma elegante, su cola era del mismo color, pero notoriamente más corta. Ojos color zafiro y una marca en sus flancos de tres diamantes.

– ven Twilight ¿no es lo que estabas esperando? – habló una poni terrenal color naranja de crin y cola rubias atadas, irónicamente, en una cola de caballo cada una. Tenía también un sombrero de vaquero en su cabeza, ojos verdes y tres pecas en cada mejilla, además de una marca de tres manzanas en su retaguardia.

Otra unicornio avanzó hasta el pedestal donde los Elementos se encontraban. Tenía el pelaje color lavanda, con una crin y cola color zafiro, ambas teniendo dos franjas de otro color, una violeta y la otra rosada. Tenía ojos violetas y una marca de una estrella rosa rodeada de brillos blancos.

– los Elementos de la Armonía – habló maravillada la unicornio, ahora conocida como Twilight – ¡lo encontramos! – exclamó con alegría mientras los observaba.

Al instante, dos de las otras yeguas, las cuales eran pegasos, se acercaron volando a los elementos para sacarlos del pedestal.

La primera que fue hacia esos objetos era una pegaso cían, con una crin y cola bastante llamativas al ser multicolores, teniendo 6 franjas de distinto color, rojo, naranja, amarillo, verde, azul y morado, en ese orden. Tenía unos ojos color cereza y una marca de una nube de tormenta soltando un rayo multicolor.

La segunda tenía el pelaje de color amarillo bastante claro en conjunto de una crin y cola color rosa pálido, bastante largas cabe mencionar. Poseía unos ojos color calipso y una marca de tres mariposas rosadas.

– cuidado…con cuidado – decía suavemente Twilight mientras las pegasos depositaban suavemente los elementos en el suelo frente a ellas.

– 1, 2, 3, 4…. sólo hay 4 – contó y luego habló la última de las ponis. Era una poni terrenal de pelaje color rosa claro que hacía juego con su crin y cola, las cuales eran de un tono más oscuro, aunque lo que realmente resaltaba de estas era que se encontraban esponjadas como la lana de una oveja. Tenía ojos celestes y una marca de tres globos, dos eran azules y uno amarillo.

– ¿cuatro? ¿no se supone que eran seis? – preguntó la unicornio blanca.

– el libro decía "con los 5 presentes una chispa hará que el sexto elemento se revele" – recitó Twilight lo leído, mientras la poni rosada ponía una cara de duda.

– ¿qué querrá decir eso? – preguntó con extrañez la poni vaquera.

– ¿qué importa lo que diga? ¡sólo hay 4! ¡ni siquiera sabemos dónde encontrar el quinto ¿y ya nos preocupamos por el sexto?! – dijo molesta la pegaso cían.

– Rainbow Dash tiene razón, primero tendríamos que encontrar el quinto elemento en este oscuro….y tenebroso…..castillo abandonado… –comentaba la pegaso amarilla, bajando su tono de voz debido al miedo que empezaba a invadirla al sólo imaginarse recorriendo el oscuro lugar.

No sería una experiencia agradable.

– escuchen chicas – habló con firmeza la unicornio lavanda – tenemos que encontrar el quinto elemento para que el sexto pueda revelarse, son la única manera de derrotar a Nightmare Moon – las 5 yeguas empezaban a mostrar miradas de determinación, aunque una de ella pareció mirar a otro lado con una cara de curiosidad, pero fue ignorada – no importa si nos tardamos horas, debemos encontrarlo antes que- – no pudo terminar debido a que fue interrumpida.

– ¡lo encontré! – exclamó alegre la poni rosada mientras sostenía el quinto elemento.

Debido al cambio repentino del ambiente "épico", varias de las poni perdieron momentáneamente el equilibrio, para luego dirigir su atención a la yegua con crin de chicle.

– ¿cómo…cómo lo encontraste? – preguntó atónita Twilight.

– oh, pues mientras dabas tu discursito miré hacia la pared y vi una esfera de piedra como las que Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy bajaron del pedestal, y entonces pensé "se supone que nos falta uno y esa piedra es muy muy pero que muy parecida a las que tenemos en frente nuestro" entonces fui hacia ella, la miré, le di la vuelta y encontré un dibujo en ella y me dije "una piedra circular con un dibujo en ella, seguro debe ser el elemento que nos faltaba" y entonces les dije "lo encontré!" – habló tan rápido que apenas se le entendió, Twilight estaba sorprendida por eso, pero las demás compartían un mismo pensamiento.

– _Sólo es Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie_ –

Saliendo de su sorpresa, Twilight usó su magia para levitar el quinto elemento y llevarlo con los demás.

– ¿y ahora qué Twilight? Aún nos falta encontrar el sexto elemento – comentó la otra unicornio.

– no estoy segura Rarity, pero tengo una idea – se recuesta frente a los elementos – atrás, no sé lo que pasará – les advierte mientras cierra los ojos y se concentra, las demás le hacen caso y retroceden.

– vengan, necesita concentrarse – llama a las demás la poni rubia mientras sale por la puerta del castillo, siendo seguida por las 4 yeguas, sin notar que una neblina azul se escabullía entre ellas y Twilight.

Tan concentrada estaba la unicornio lavanda que no notó como la neblina azul se ponía frente a ella y empezaba a girar alrededor de los elementos, en cosa de segundos formando un tornado. Esto acabó por llamar la atención de la yegua, la cual soltó un grito de sorpresa que fue escuchado por sus amigas.

– ¡TWILIGHT! – gritaron las 5 preocupadas y corriendo de regreso al castillo.

– ¡los elementos! – asustada gritó, al momento que saltó al tornado y este, junto a los elementos y la poni, desapareció de la vista de todas.

Twilight apareció en otra habitación del castillo, lo que provocó que bastante polvo se levantara y le provocara toser.

Al alzar la vista se sorprendió al ver a Nightmare Moon, rodeada de los Elementos de la Armonía mientras se reía. Varios rayos aparecieron a su alrededor, dándole un aire intimidante.

Pese a eso, la unicornio lavanda se recompuso y miró con determinación a la Alicornio al tiempo que se ponía en posición para correr hacia ella. Pudo entonces notar algunos raspones en el cuerpo de su enemiga, así como algunas abolladuras en su armadura, pero decidió no darle importancia por el momento.

– es broma, es broma ¿no? – preguntó con desdén la yegua de la noche.

Su única respuesta fue ver a la unicornio correr hacia ella con el cuerno iluminado, a lo que respondió de la misma forma, pero con una mirada aburrida.

Cuando estaban a punto de colisionar entre sí, Twilight desapareció en un destello blanco, provocando que Nightmare Moon frenara en seco.

Confundida, se dio la vuelta para ver cómo la unicornio aparecía junto a los elementos.

– sólo una chispa – murmuraba para sí misma mientras usaba su magia en los elementos – rápido ¡rápido! – les colocó más magia.

Sin embargo, Nightmare Moon no iba a quedarse quieta a ver cómo esta hacía lo que quería. Se transformó en un tornado azul y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia ella.

Al momento en que apareció frente a Twilight, esta salió volando hacia atrás.

Creyó que iba a darse un fuerte golpe, pero, en pleno aire, algo la atrapó.

Confundida, la unicornio miró hacia atrás para encontrarse con un dragón de escamas cobalto casi tan alto como Nightmare Moon, siendo este el que la estaba sosteniendo.

Asustada, esta trató de que lo soltara.

– ¡TÚ! – gritó la Alicornio furiosa, haciendo que la poni lavanda se detuviera – ¡tonto dragón enviado por mi hermana ¡¿cómo te levantaste!? ¡te había derrotado! – exigió una respuesta.

– tan simple como fingir estar dormido, sólo necesitaba unos minutos para recuperarme de los golpes que me diste ¿pensaste que derrotarías a un dragón, así como así? – preguntó con burla.

– tú…. ¿¡osas burlarte de mí!? – exclamó muy furiosa. El dragón no le prestó atención y bajó a la poni lavanda.

– gracias – fue todo lo que esta dijo, aún le costaba asimilar ver un dragón que no fuese su asistente.

– no hay de qué – respondió mientras miraba hacia la Alicornio, que le regresó la mirada con furia – el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo, o como mínimo, mi aliado – agregó para luego mirarla – ¿puedes hacer funcionar esos elementos? Ya veo que esa pelea será difícil por mi cuenta – admitió, sorprendiéndola un poco.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, ella lo miró y asintió con decisión.

– bien, la enfrentaré, tú enfócate en activar esas cosas – el dragón miró a la Alicornio, quien ya había invocado su guadaña, muy para la sorpresa y el terror de Twilight.

– ¿e-estarás bien? – preguntó preocupada

– tsk, como si un yegua con complejo diosa me fuera a ganar – empezó a desenvainar su espada – tú sólo encárgate de activar los elementos, yo me encargo de la negra – la unicornio asintió.

– que adorable – habló la yegua de la noche – piensas que me vas a derrotar – habló mientras caminaba hacia ambos – una tonta y débil chiquilla nunca podría usar los elementos por su cuenta – su comentario provocó que las orejas de Twilight bajaran – y tú – se dirigió ahora al dragón – por más que lo intentes no vas a- – fue interrumpida cuando oyó una detonación y apenas y tuvo el tiempo de cubrirse con su guadaña.

Al enfocar su vista en el dragón, pudo notar que la estaba apuntando con una de esas armas con forma de "L", provocando que frunciera el ceño.

– por favor, saltémonos los monólogos ¿quieres? – sonrió de lado, mostrando algunos de sus colmillos.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran lanzarse el uno contra el otro, un grupo de voces se escucharon, ocasionando que ambos miraran.

Las amigas de Twilight habían llegado y fueron directamente hacia ella para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien, aparentemente ignorando al dragón y la Alicornio.

Twilight se sorprendió al ver frente a ella a sus amigas, un cálido sentimiento llegó a su corazón y sus ojos se iluminaron por unos instantes.

Y fue entonces que ella lo entendió.

– bueno – empezó a decir Remington mientras regresaba su atención a Nightmare Moon, con esta haciendo lo propio – ¿continuamos dónde lo dejamos? – preguntó.

Más su respuesta fue una aliconrio corriendo hacia él con su guadaña.

Respondió de la misma forma, chocando su espada contra el arma de ella. La Alicornio entonces se teletransportó hacia atrás de él para atacarlo con la guadaña, a lo que este se cubrió con sus alas al no poder girar tan rápido.

Si estuviera en el aire tendría más maniobrabilidad, pero por mientras deberá confiar en sus resistentes escamas.

El combate consistió por unos minutos en Nightmare Moon combinando de teletransportación con el uso de su guadaña mientras que Remington se protegía con su espada y sus alas a modo de escudo.

El dragón debía admitirlo, esa arma era muy buena y problemática mientras su enemiga la tuviera, ya sus escamas empezaban a fallar en su tarea de resistir los cortes.

Y no podía lograr un buen tiro con sus armas dado que cada vez que parecía tenerla a tiro, la muy hija de yegua se teletransportaba hasta otro punto.

Esto empezaba a cansarlo.

Fue entonces que se le ocurrió una idea, algo extraña, pero podía funcionar.

Al ver nuevamente el destello, supo que era el momento.

Sin perder el tiempo, giró sobre su propio eje mientras empezó a exhalar llamas de su boca, convirtiéndose en algo parecido a un tornado de fuego.

La Alicornio, que no se esperaba un movimiento así, recibió entera las llamas que lanzó el dragón, obligándola a retroceder.

Al dejar de girar, Remington se tambaleó levemente a causa del mareo, definitivamente no volvería a hacer algo así a menos que sea de vida o muerte.

Nightmare Moon, por su parte, se empezaba a levantar, aún adolorida por aquella llamarada que recibió. Alzó la mirada para observar con odio hacia el dragón cobalto.

Un destello entonces llamó la atención de ambos. Girando a ver el origen de este, pudieron ver a Twilight y sus amigas, las cuales se encontraban siendo rodeadas por un aura blanca, con los 5 elementos flotando alrededor de ellas.

La yegua de la noche entendió rápidamente lo que estaba pasando – ¡¿qué!? ¡no! – gritó asustada ¿cómo era posible que esas chiquillas pudieran usar realmente los elementos?

Remington por mientras sólo observaba con curiosidad – así que eso es lo que pueden hacer esas cosas ¿eh? – murmuró para sí mismo.

– antes dijiste que no podría usar los elementos por mi cuenta – empezó a decir Twilight – y tenías razón, yo sola no podía, necesitaba la ayuda de mis amigas, y que así, los espíritus de todos los elementos estuvieran juntos – volteó a ver a la poni vaquera – Applejack, que me calmó cuando dudé, representa el espíritu de la honestidad – la mencionada alzó el pecho con orgullo mientras una de las esferas brillaba en naranja y se acercaba a ella, para luego quebrarse en muchos fragmentos que levitaron a su alrededor – Fluttershy, que calmó a la bestia con compasión, representa el espíritu de la bondad – el proceso se repitió con la pegaso amarilla, causando que se asustase por unos segundos – Pinkie Pie, que superó el miedo riendo ante el peligro, representa el espíritu de la risa – la poni rosa saltó de alegría mientras su elemento se quebraba a su alrededor – Rarity, que calmó a la serpiente con un bello regalo, representa el espíritu de la generosidad – algo apenada, la unicornio blanca observa cómo el proceso ocurre con ella – y Rainbow Dash, que no abandonó a sus amigas a cambio de lo que anhelaba, representa el espíritu de la lealtad – el último elemento va hacia la pegaso cían y sus fragmentos la rodean – los espíritus de estas poni superaron los obstáculos que nos pusiste – terminó su discurso.

– hum ¿quién lo hubiera dicho? – comentó para sí mismo Remington.

– ¡aun así, les falta el sexto elemento! – exclamó Nightmare Moon, aunque se podía notar algo de preocupación en ella – ¡no hubo chispa! – agregó.

– sí la hay – contradijo Twilight – es otra clase de chispa – se gira para ver a sus amigas – lo supe en cuanto me di cuenta de lo mucho que me alegraba escucharlas, verlas, lo mucho que me importan…la chispa se encendió en mi interior, cuando entendí que todas…. ¡son mis amigas! – el aura blanca se vuelve más brillante cuando dice eso.

Un segundo destello aparece sobre ellas, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Una sexta roca, similar a los elementos, empezó a descender hasta quedar frente a Twilight.

– así es Nightmare Moon, cuando esos elementos se encienden con… – pareció pensarlo por un segundo – la chispa que hay en nuestros corazones, se crea el sexto elemento – el sexto elemento empezó a brillar con más fuerza, al tiempo que parecía quebrarse – ¡la magia! – el brillo incrementó hasta el punto que empezaba a ser molesto para Remington.

Sin embargo, alcanzó a ver cómo los fragmentos de los elementos se "comprimían" en los cuellos de las otras 5 ponis, mientras el sexto se rompía y los trozos hacían lo mismo en la cabeza de Twilight.

Lo único que pudo ver después de eso, fue como desde el destello un rayo compuesto de seis colores que salió disparado hacia la Alicornio.

Sin embargo, esta no tenía planeado dejarse golpear.

Nightmare Moon estaba cansada, pero todavía podía moverse, así que se decidió a saltar fuera del camino de ese rayo. Después de todo, probablemente esas ponis queden agotadas y aturdidas luego de usar los elementos por primera vez, cosa que ella aprovecharía.

Pero sus planes fueron interrumpidos al sentir una punzada de dolor tras oír una bastante familiar detonación. El único vistazo que pudo dar la permitió ver al tan molesto dragón cobalto apuntándole con una de sus armas a distancia, así como su casco trasero sangrante.

Lo que pasó estaba claro.

– ¡MALDITOOOOOO! – fue lo último que pudo gritar antes de recibir el rayo que salió de los elementos, soltando su arma y pateándola en su desesperación. La alicornio fue rodeada en un tornado de varios colores antes de que la sala fuera envuelta en un gran destello al tiempo que los elementos expulsaban una última onda expansiva, la cual fue recibida por un no muy afortunado Remington.

Algo aturdido, el dragón cobalto empezó a abrir los ojos al sentir como un rayo de luz del sol le daba justo en la cara.

– ngh, que alguien apague el sol – murmuró por lo bajo, antes de caer en cuenta – espera ¿sol? – se levantó hasta quedar sentado sobre el suelo de la sala, sólo para ver como la mismísima Princesa Celestia había hecho aparición y se encaminaba hasta una "pequeña" Alicornio en la sala. Remington pudo notar que, aunque era más pequeña que la alicornio blanca, debía ser al menos unos pocos centímetros más alta que las otras 6.

Dándole otro vistazo, pudo notar que la nueva poni era muy parecida a Nightmare Moon, aunque sin el aspecto de "loca maníaca". Sumando "2+2" pudo entender lo que pasaba, o mínimo hacerse una idea con lo que Iron Gear le contó sobre los elementos.

Aprovechó que parecieron no notar que despertó para concentrarse en su oído y saber de qué hablaban.

– … desde hace mil años – alcanzó a oír el final de una frase, mientras observaba que la princesa se "recostaba" frente a la alicornio – ya es hora de olvidar las diferencias, debemos reinar juntas pequeña hermana – y ahora recuerda que en un momento de paranoia Nightmare Moon mencionó a su hermana.

– ¿hermana? – las seis ponis repitieron confundidas.

– ¿aceptarás mi amistad? – preguntó Celestia mientras se levantaba y observaba a su hermana, las seis ponis miraban con atención la escena, la rosita hasta se cayó por inclinarse tanto, cosa que le dio a Remington algo de gracia.

– ¡lo lamento! – gritó la alicornio azul mientras se levantaba, con algo de dificultad por el dolor de su casco, y "abrazaba" a su hermana, o al menos Remington cree que rozar sus caras entre sí es como se abrazan – te extrañé mucho querida hermana – dijo mientras lloraba.

– también te extrañé – respondió con algunas lágrimas.

– la pequeña se reveló en su contra y casi condena al mundo por celos a su hermana mayor, y creía que yo era el único con problemas fraternales – comentó el dragón para si mismo, sin embargo, no midió el volumen de sus palabras y fue escuchado por todas las presentes.

Un pequeño silencio adornó el lugar, silencio que hizo notar a Remington que fue escuchado, cosa que lo hizo reprenderse mentalmente.

Sin embargo, la primera en la hablar no se hizo esperar. El dragón vio como Twilight se le acercaba con una sonrisa – muchas gracias por ayudarnos – le dijo.

Remington la miró, luego enfocó su vista en la nueva corona que tenía, movió su mirada a las otras 5 y pudo distinguir sus collares, supuso que esos serían los elementos.

– de nada – respondió secamente mientras dirigía su atención hacia algo que estaba tirado algo lejos de ellos.

– y, em ¿cuál es tu nombre – empezó a preguntar Twilight, este era el primer dragón que conocía que no fuera su asistente, quería aprovechar para conocerlo un poco y quizás aprender algo nuevo de los dragones, sin embargo, el dragón cobalto empezó a caminar en una dirección, aparentemente ignorándola.

Sin embargo, apenas pudo dar un par de pasos antes de oír a alguien llamarlo – Remington – todas miraron a la princesa, mientras que el dragón sólo se detuvo – me sorprende verte por aquí, en tierras poni – Celestia dijo con calma.

– turisteando – respondió algo divertido mientras retomaba su camino, pero alguien más quiso hablar.

– ¿no lo habías enviado tú, hermana? – la Alicornio menor habló, llamando la atención de los demás.

– no, a la única que mandé aquí fue a Twilight para que hiciera amistades, nunca envié a un dragón – su voz en ningún momento dejó su calma – por eso quisiera saber, Remington ¿por qué llegaste hasta aquí? –

Pero silencio fue lo único que recibió.

– …él había dicho – empezó a hablar la poni azul – que vino a buscar los elementos de la armonía – sus palabras sorprendieron a todas.

– ¿eso es cierto, Remington? – preguntó la princesa.

– sí, lo es – respondió con tranquilidad.

Con sólo oír esas palabras, Twilight y sus amigas se asustaron, y algunas vieron al dragón con desconfianza.

Pero no se esperaban para nada las siguientes palabras.

– pero ya no me interesa – agregó.

– ¿y eso por qué sería? – preguntó Celestia.

– motivos personales, entre ellos que no quiero perder más tiempo para regresar antes de que mi hermana se ponga pesada… más de lo normal – respondió – pero no me iré con las garras vacías – agregó mientras se detenía frente a algo que estaba en el suelo.

– ¿quieres una recompensa? Creí que no eras un dragón que se interesase por los bits – la princesa había alzado una ceja, mientras las demás se preguntaban de dónde se conocían el dragón y la princesa de Equestria.

– y no lo hago – respondió mientras se agachaba – lo que yo quiero no es oro, princesa, no, mi codicia va en otra dirección – tomó entonces lo que estaba en el suelo, siendo esta la guadaña que Nightmare Moon usó al enfrentarlo – lo que yo quiero… – se giró a verla mientras apoyaba el arma en su hombro – son armas – sonrió de lado.

Todas se quedaron calladas ante esa revelación, un dragón que se interesaba por las armas, eso era extraño, aunque las portadoras de los elementos no entendieron a qué se refería cuando dijo "su codicia".

– ya veo ¿quieres armas entonces? – algo confundida la princesa ofreció, a lo que el dragón se negó.

– nah, ya tengo suficiente con agregar esta a mi colección – dijo refiriéndose a la guadaña, pero parecía que Celestia se iba a negar, probablemente porque reconoció que era el arma de su hermana.

– adelante, llévatela – habló la alicornio menor.

– pero, Luna… – empezó a decir Celestia, pero la poni azul la interrumpió.

– no quiero tenerla, hermana, me trae muchos malos recuerdos… – dijo algo triste. Su hermana mayor entendió el por qué, y terminó asintiendo.

– muy bien, entonces me voy antes de que mi hermana se enfade más, que probablemente ya lo esté bastante – dijo mientras se dirigía hacia un agujero en el techo y preparaba sus alas para volar.

– envíale mis saludos a Torch y a Ember – dijo Celestia.

– ya veremos si me acuerdo _y si logro que no descubran para dónde me fui, sino me cagarán a pedo_ _ **(2)**_ _, de nuevo_ – dijo y pensó mientras emprendía vuelo.

– princesa ¿quién es él? – preguntó Twilight con curiosidad.

– es un viejo conocido– respondió esta.

– bueno ¿saben qué hora es? ¡es hora de una fiesta! – gritó Pinkie Pie mientras salía dando saltitos del castillo, a lo que todas la siguieron algo divertidas.

Mientras, Remington se encontraba volando en dirección hacia las tierras dragón, luego iría hacia la cueva de Iron Gear para darle la segunda parte del pago.

Si bien no terminó consiguiendo los elementos, la información había resultado ser real, además que se consiguió una hermosa guadaña, así que valió la pena.

– _aunque a mi orgullo de dragón y a mi codicia les duele haberles dejado los elementos, conmigo se hubieran llenado de polvo, mientras que seguramente con ellas serían más útiles, quizás con ellos salven el mundo, que es donde guardo mis cosas, así que supongo que está bien_ – pensó, para luego recordar algo – _hum, ahora que lo recuerdo, no tuve que usar al final eso que me traje, supongo que será en otra ocasión_ – fue lo último que pensó antes de enfocar toda su atención en el viaje.

* * *

 _ **(1)**_ para los que no se hacen la idea, "qué carbones" vendría a significar lo mismo que "qué cojones", "qué demonios" y/o "qué carajos", pero en versión dragón y algo censurada (pero bueno, a mí me pareció algo cómica esa frase)

 _ **(2)**_ ser "cagado a pedo" significa ser "regañado"

* * *

 **Quionda a todos, aquí SetaianFlame.**

 **Tuve esta idea en la cabeza desde hace un tiempo, y cuanto más trataba de quitármela más se me ocurría para incluirle (¿soy el único al que este tipo de cosas le pasan?) y bueno, aquí quedó la cosa, en un One Shot (bastante largo la verdad)**

 **Y bueno ¿qué dicen? ¿les gustó? ¿no les gustó? ¿quisieran leer más aventuras de este dragón?**

 **Sea cual fuere su opinión, no duden en ponerla como Review o como Mensaje Privado**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **¡Hasta la Próxima!**


End file.
